


Sky Maiden

by YaoiRay



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRay/pseuds/YaoiRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilds from all over the country gather at Crocus for the annual Grand Magic Games.<br/>Every year has a new twist. This year only four guilds can qualify to the final round. </p>
<p>Team Natsu compete to defend their title against Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and the mysterious newcomers Sky Maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Magic Games

**Author's Note:**

> Although it's set a few years after the Tenrou Team come back lets pretend they haven't aged.... 0.0

Every year in the capital city of Fiore there is a huge magic festival. During the festival many competition and battles take place to determine who is the strongest guild in Fiore. 

For the past several years the title has passed between two amazingly strong guilds. 

**Fairy Tail and Sabertooth**

Sabertooth's guild master Sting decided to hand over the title to Minerva whenever he had the urge to compete. (Slightly childish if you ask me.)

This year only one team was allowed to be entered per Guild. The line up as follows;

**Fairy Tail**

**Nastu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell.**

**Sabertooth**

**Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Agria, Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear.**

This year nearly all the guilds competing were popular and quite powerful in their own right. However, one guild came from a tiny island off the coast of Fiore, that no one had heard of before.

That guild was **Sky Maiden**.

They were a small guild comprised of mostly beginner mages. They got jobs from the people on the island and other secluded villages. It's income was low, but living on an island as small as Dahlia meant that everyone looked after one another. 

However, this all changed when a small group of wizards washed up on their shores. They had no recollection of where they had come from, only knowing their names. They quickly learnt how to once again control their magic. It turns out they were extremely powerful, and had come at the best time. The islands economy was quickly crashing, the local fish being scooped up by bigger boats from the mainland. The small group of mages made a name for themselves, collecting a large clientèle from larger islands and a few city near the shores of Fiore. 

In only a few months they had put this tiny guild on the map. The only logical next move was for them to enter the Grand Magic Games. 

**Sky Maiden**

**Rain Arashi (17)** Team leader, a powerful young woman who can keep her team in line with just one look of her fierce glare.

 **Nash Ocho (19)** Although physically older than Rain has the mental capacity of a three year old. 

 **Treyan Kaminari (17)** You could say he is the vice captain of the team, a quiet and stoic young gentleman. 

 **Luna Ryusei (15)** The youngest of the team, she keeps things bubbly and happy. The extent of her powers is unknown even to her team. 

 **Tobi Vanderbolt (16)** Technically not part of the team, standing in to complete the 5 member rule. 

Together they make Team Storm, representing the island of Dahlia and the guild Sky Maiden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are characters from an original manga/anime/webtoon/story I'm still in the process of making, so it's a slight crossover for me. My story only has four main characters so I made 'Tobi' up on the spot... If you wanna see how I imagine him, or any other art work to do with this story or Fairy Tail in general then please comment!! :D 
> 
> Also, although it is obvious cannon divergence and set a few years after the 'Tenrou Team' come back let's pretend they haven't aged... Rain and everyone were suppose to be around the same age so everyone is the same age other wise they would be like 24 and older so yeah... 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!! xx
> 
> Raya


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Storm arrive at Crocus and make some new friends!

"Do you think we'll see Mercurius before the train stops?" Luna's bubble gum pink bounced wildly, she was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Probably, the thing is fu-" I kicked Nash in the face. The foul mouthed idiot was starting to get on my nerves. Pushing my boot out of his face he scowled deeply at me. I glared from beneath my bangs, Nash squirmed and looked away. His reaction always amused me. 

Treyan's stoic voice piped up, "Nash, learn to shut up." His eyes were closed, although I could hardly see them under his weirdly long green fringe. You would have thought his voice would be muffled due to the large scarf covering the lower half of his face, but he talked with perfect clarity.

Nash turned quickly in his seat glaring at the boy next to me. He opened his mouth ready to start a fight that would most likely flip the train off it's tracks. Luckily the idiot was interrupted. "Most likely no, we are on the outskirts of Crocus and Mercurius is near the centre." Tobi's timid voice replied to Luna's earlier question. 

"Get your stuff, we are about to stop." I ignored Nash's whining, grabbing my bag I headed for the exit. This was going to be a long couple of weeks, I sighed pulling out the poorly drawn map Master Cato had given me. It turns out the middle aged wind mage was the only one to have ventured as far as the capital. Sadly that was several years ago and his memory is worse than the old woman who sits at the harbour waiting for who knows what. 

I looked around searching for anyone I thought could be of help when my I spotted one of those massive maps of the city plastered on the wall. A small bit of hope arose in my mind. I might be able to find my way around this maze of a city. "I'm going to check out the map, behave." 

"What the hell!?" Jesus christ, I take my eye off them for less than a minute with out them causing chaos. I spin around on my heel ready to kick some ass and to be honest I was surprised be the sight. It seems as though Nash wasn't the one to instigate the fight, although I'm not exactly sure what did. Of course soon enough Nash was holding the poor guy against the wall and practically growling in his face. 

"Y-you wannaaa fi-fight?" Surprisingly enough the boy didn't seem scared of Nash, but he didn't look all that well. He was ghostly pale, making his bright pink hair stand out even more, his limbs were floppy and his face, well... "Blergh!" Green. 

"What the actual fuck!?" For once I wasn't annoyed about Nash's foul language, if I was in his position I don't think I could have held my tongue. Yellow vomit was dripping down his torso, the contrast between his navy top and the sick made it even more disgusting. 

Suddenly the air heated up. Sweat had started to trickle down my forehead in less than a second. This is not good. Sure, Nash is an idiot who get's worked up over stupid stuff but sometime he took it very seriously. This was one of those times. I don't know if it was just the vomit or this guy had done something else but Nash was about to explode. 

Thinking about the distance between us even with _his_ help I won't be able to get there in time. This is not good. If he does this now Master Cato will have a very large bill to take care of. Also, I will have to deal with getting him back to normal and apologising to everyone involve which sounds like to much of a hassle right now. 

"Treyan!" The voice is slightly distorted but I can tell it's Nash. Looking over quickly I am glad to see my quiet green haired team mate restraining him. A sigh of relief escapes me as I head over to the other boy who Nash was gearing up to attack. Luna and Tobi were already by his side, luckily Tobi had a form of healing magic, so what ever was wrong with this guy could easily be solved. 

"Summoning Technique: Aceso." The paper he had written the summoning runes on lit up with a white fire. Slowly it died down, out of the ashes a brilliant, white snake slithered out. Quickly wrapping around the pink haired boy, she performed the magic her master asked of her, before disappearing in a flash of white light. 

"Natsu? What..." I stood turning around to see four other people, instantly recognising one of them. Me being the team leader, I thought it best to learn who exactly we'd be up against. I looked at all the team members of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, although the faces didn't exactly stick. The only one I did remember was Erza Scarlet, most of the articles in 'Sorcerers Weekly' were about the red headed requip mage. 

"Do you mind me asking what happened here?" Erza stepped forward in front of her team, quickly asserting dominance over the whole situation. 

I walked in front of my own team, "Sorry, he's an idiot." I nodded my head behind me in the direction of the now standing Nash. Treyan was nearby but no longer holding the hot head boy back. 

"Yeah, same goes for him." A blue haired guy replied an annoyed look on his face. The pink haired boy Tobi had cured had gotten up and was stalking towards his team. He sneered at the blue haired mage before getting hit over the head by Erza. At this Nash let out an amused chuckle, ignoring him I turned my attention back to the Fairy Tail wizards. 

"I'm Rain by the way. The idiot is Nash and the quiet guy is Treyan. That's Luna and Tobi over there, we're here for the Grand Magic Games." 

"Oh! You guys are wizards too!" A young blue haired girl grinned from be side her blonde team mate who was also smiling at us. 

"Obviously child, didn't you see the boy's snake?" At that Nash burst out laughing, I also noticed the two male mages on their team try to stifle their giggles. Glancing side ways at Tobi I noticed he was sporting quite a dark blush, I shook my head despairingly at their dirty minds. 

"So what guild are you from?" I jumped slightly to here the voice so close to me, looking up I saw a bright blue cat with bright white wings grinning down at me. 

Smiling in return at the weird sight I replied. "Sky Maiden." 

 


	3. Lucy

To think we meet another guild competing right off the bat. I surprised we hadn't noticed them on the train, they seem to be a lot like our own team. Always drawing attention to them selves and not always in a good way. 

The purple haired girl who looked like the Erza of their team was smiling at Happy. He had appeared so suddenly she seemed surprised and if I was to guess that didn't happen all that often. "So what guild are you from?" 

"Sky Maiden." Now that I realise it, she doesn't have her guild mark on display. I suppose it could be under her clothes, though I don't recognise the guild name either. I was sure I knew all the guilds competing this year. Scanning the group of wizards I realised I didn't recognise any of them, meaning they haven't been in 'Sorcerer's Weekly'. 

Coming to the conclusion, these guys were from either a, small guild, new guild or a weak guild. But from what I saw earlier of the red haired guy she called Nash, I am inclined to cross out the 'weak guild' option. 

"HUH?" Natsu had a weird look on his face like he really needed to go to the bathroom. "I ain't heard of 'Sky Maiden' before, you must be a pretty weak guild." He said matter of factly standing tall and glaring at the mage who previously had him pinned to a wall. 

Pinned to a wall, huh... Note to self: Make sure to write down new book ideas as soon as we reach the inn. 

"I dare you to say that again you pink haired freak!" His face went from incredibly angry to extremely worried. I thought he would be scared of what Rain would do, but instead he turn to reveal a young girl with **bright pink hair.**  "L-Luna I didn't mean it like that..." I thought it was adorable the way he cared so much about his team mates.

"It's okay Nash! I know," his face actually lit up for a moment before, "that you're a selfish idiot." She glared at the taller boy and walked over to Rain who had a smug smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about Natsu, he doesn't know when to shut up." I smiled trying to lighten the mood slightly, it seemed that people were avoiding this side of the platform. From the outside I suppose it looked like a wizard stand off, with Fairy Tail involved, they were being smart staying away really. "Is this your first time in Crocus?"

"Yeah, I only have this crappily drawn map my master gave to me. I did check out the one over there but this place is like the labyrinth..." Rain sighed a dejected look on her face, she looked worn out. I don't blame her, her team seems as bad as our's if not worse, I don't know if I'd still be alive if I was Erza. 

I walked over, "Do you mind letting me see, I might be able to figure it out." With a small smile she handed over a scrap of paper. Unfolding it my jaw dropped. What is this!? It is definitely not a map that was for sure. There were five lines drawn on it and a dot. Reading it properly I realised we were in luck, above the dot was the words 'Honey Bone Inn'. Grinning I handed the paper back to her. 

"Your in luck! We are staying at the same Inn!" 

*

Somehow we managed to get to the Inn without an incident. On the way there me and Erza learnt a lot about Rain and her guild, as well as vice versa. Behind us Wendy and Luna were bonding, although the pink haired girl was slightly older they got along well, I think Wendy and Cheria will have a new friend. 

However, behind them was Natsu and Gray, who normally can't get along, adding Nash, Treyan and Tobi made things a hell of a lot worse. Although, Treyan and Tobi didn't really seem to be part of the problem. Glares from both Erza and Rain had settled them down and it turns out scary team leaders was something they had in common. 

"Here we are! Kind nostalgic actually..." I smiled remembering the first Grand Magic Games we were in as a team. Many things happened that year, it's weird to think four years have gone by without anything going wrong. 

"How so?" I could already recognise Rain's melodic voice. 

"We stayed here the first year we competed!" 

"Maybe it's foreshadowing the events of this year?" I frowned, I hope not. Remembering that Rain and her team mates actually had no memory from before this year I changed my answer. 

Before I could reply I heard Carla's poised voice, "I certainly hope not!" 

"Why I thought you won that year?" I turned to see the confused Luna staring down at the white exceed. 

"Yeah, I guess but a lot of other stuff happened too, is your island really that remote?" Gray answered from the back of our little gang. Swiftly I glanced at Rain worried Gray might have upset her but she had her usual straight face on. 

"Why don't we head inside? It's getting a little chilly out here." Thankfully Erza intervened and enter the cosy Inn. Collecting our keys were headed up stairs to our respective rooms. 

"Thanks for today." I was surprised to hear Rain's voice as the rest of her team were already inside their room. "It was nice talking to you, I guess you could call it a change of pace." 

I smiled, "I'm happy to have helped, maybe after the games are done you could come down to Magnolia?" 

"Yeah maybe, well goodnight. I wish you luck for the games." 

"You too!" I grinned as we parted. 

*

"They seemed nice." We had finally unpacked and gotten into our pyjamas when Erza spoke. I smiled remembering Rain's face, I suppose she doesn't have many friends on an island like that. I really am looking forwards to her coming down to Magnolia. 

"Yeah! It's a shame about their memories though," Wendy looked worried, she always has had a big heart. She hasn't even known these people for a whole day and she is already feeling like this. 

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Gray was sat on the bed closest to the window, luckily for us he had stopped his habit of stripping completely naked, well stopped in front of Wendy anyway. 

"Really? What were you talking about the whole way here?" I was surprised they didn't know.

"Nothing!" Both Natsu and Gray bolted upright, ridged and I instantly knew what they were talking about. Erza. 

Laughing I carried on, "They washed up on the ocean near the start of the year. They have no idea were they came from, they thought it would be a good idea to start researching so they signed up for the games, seeing if anyone or anything could jog their memory." 

 

 

 


	4. Nah

I woke with a pounding headache, opening my eyes I was treated to quite a delightful view. Sure, me and Rain had been team mates since (probably) before we washed up on Dahlia, meaning we had shared a room plenty of times. However, I will never get used to the sight of her changing. Rain of course thinks I'm a foul mouthed pervert, I'm not oblivious enough to deny it, so she makes a habit of not changing around me. In a room as small as this she had no choice, like always she is the first one to wake up so she quickly changes. What she doesn't know is I've seen her quite a few times, so many times in fact I actually just wake up at this time on my own now.

"I know your awake perv." She was pulling on her boot as she called out to me. I grinned sitting up and staring at my amazingly sexy team mate. I have to admit though, those two from Fairy Tail were beating Rain in the upstairs category, if you know what I mean.

"Morning," I yawned stretching out, I sighed delightfully as my shoulder popped. The lights were still off not including Rain bedside lamp. The curtains were closed but I could see light leaking in through the gaps, "What time is it?"

"Eight. I'm heading out to check us in." She pulled a strip of hair forward easily placing her beads at the end of it and repeating on the other side. It always amazes me how she can make them perfect everyday. "You wanna come?"

To be honest I was surprised she asked normally she does these sorts of things alone. Not giving up on the chance to be alone with her I jumped out of bed quickly changing into suitable outdoor wear. Unlike Treyan I actually enjoy wearing clothes, seriously though what is the point of the scarf?

*

Somehow we made it to the check in area without getting lost, although it did involve a lot of asking strangers for directions. I'm not sure what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't this. There were four queues most likely to speed up the whole process. In each queue were dozens of guild members, at the end was a large desk with countless employees checking in each guild. Surrounding the whole thing were stalls selling 'Mato' merchandise. I'm guessing the massive pumpkin is the mascot or something.

"We should probably get in line, don't want to leave the guys alone too long." Rain ran a hand through her hair sighing she made her way into one of the large queues. I silently followed, Rain is younger than me by two years yet she is the one in charge of our team. She has to put up with a lot of stuff, mostly me, I guess I really don't appreciate her as much as I should. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're creeping me out..."

Snapping out of my weird phase I grinned, "Nothing, nothing don't worry about it."

"Hmm, whatever."

Rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet I hummed to myself, checking the length of the line I realised this was going to be a while.

Suddenly, something went flying into my back, I'm not sure if it was a thing or a person but it sent me toppling over. Before I could warn Rain my lips were already smashed against hers and my hands had been slightly misplaced, depending on the way you look at it.

I was quickly shoved away although, not as hard I was expecting, nor did I get the punch I was expecting either. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I got knocked."

"Don't blame the kid it was my fault sorry." I turned and was greeted by a large chest, now I'm not short, Treyan is just a giant and it seems this guy is too. I looked up slightly and saw a rugged face with a large lightning bolt shaped scar going down the side of his face.

"Uhuh." Rain seemed unamused which I was surprised about because to be honest I was a little attracted to this guy. He was smiling a Rain in a way that made me both envious (in a way I was not comfortable with) and angry.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar by the way." He put his hand out Rain took it and shook firmly still not effected by this guy's charms. "I haven't seen you before, what guild are you from?"

Stepping up next to Rain I put my own hand out smiling, (and slightly blushing, seriously Rain this guy is hot! What is wrong with you!?) "We're from Sky Maiden, I'm Nash and this is Rain." His expression didn't falter although, I swear I felt some kind of shock hit me.

"Sky Maiden huh? I've nev-"

"Laxus! There you are!" A feminine looking guy appeared next to 'Laxus' his long green sticking up all over the place. "I woke up and you were gone! We were so worried!"

"I told you the old man wanted me to get Natsu and them lot signed in." He didn't look to pleased with the interruption. Fairy Tail eh? From the sounds of it he's not all too fond of Natsu, maybe he and I could grow a little closer...

No! I gotta get away from this guy. He is bad for me bad bad bad!

"Next please." Turning I realised we were at the front of the line already, the powers of magic. Sighing with relief I dragged Rain to the desk getting us checked in a quick as possible. I hope I don't run into that guy again he'll ruin it for me and Rain, I'll have to run away with him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry could resist putting in a bit of confused Nash, total yaoi fangirl XD


	5. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at male pov due to the fact I'm a girl. I would've liked to write this in third person but I'm still improving in that type of writing. So for now the male chapters will be some what shorter, especially FT characters as I don't want them to turn out to OOC.   
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter! :D

"Too early... go away..." Natsu groaned as Lucy tried to shake him awake. This had been going on for a while it it was starting to grate on my nerves. Having enough I'm made an ice bucket appear over the idiots head. Smirking I let it fall all over him and his bed. 

"Gray no-" Lucy tried to stop me but the damage had already been done. Natsu sat ram rod straight in his bed and screamed. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it the the pink haired loser screamed like a girl! 

"Gray!" He _growled_ at me giving him one last smirk I ran out of there. I would have loved to take on the blithering idiot but I was in no mood to deal with Erza, especially after last night. I shivered, something very foreign to me, last night would haunt me until I die, I never want to see that again. 

I waited outside the inn for everyone else, luckily Erza was around so Natsu didn't try anything. "Shouldn't we have checked in by now?" Wendy asked as we made our way to the centre of town. We were planning on grabbing some food and then meeting up with the rest of the guild. If I was being honest I was starving and had zero energy right now, but I kept up the calm façade not wanting to be compared to the idiots groaning at the back of the group. 

"Ah, Master said he'd take care of it." Erza replied looking around, probably for a cafe that sells strawberry cake at breakfast time. 

*

After food and a bit of wandering we met up with the rest of the guild at Sakura Square. It was quite crowded but you could easily see the large group of people taking up most of the area around the pink flowered tree that grew at the centre. As we made our way closer I was surprised to see Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe hanging around to. 

"Team Natsu are gonna take the title again this year!" Romeo appeared at the front of the group grinning up at the us. It's weird to see him all grown up even if it had been a few years since we came back from Tenrou. 

"Yeah we are!" Natsu and Romeo highfived and grinned at each other, those to are so alike it's uncanny. 

"So, did everything go okay at the check in?" Lucy questioned after her small chat with Levy. 

"I wouldn't know you'd have to ask Laxus." Master gave her a weird smile, nodding behind her at the tall blonde. 

Slightly confused she turned and raised her eyebrow at him, to which he shrugged. "So?" 

"They gave me this." He pulled out a see through card with lines drawn all over it. "No idea what it is but they said you'll need it for the qualifier." He tossed the card over, Lucy hardly caught it looking surprised at the action. 

"It looks almost like a map..." She said as she studied it. Before she could look at it properly it was snatched out her hand.

"It looks like a piece of junk to me." Natsu was quickly thumped over the back of his head and Erza took the card. 

Studying it quietly, "It seems your right Lucy, we'll have to see later though." She quickly pocketed it before turning back to Laxus. "What is Freed mumbling about by the way? You flirting with some girl in the line?" 

Laxus didn't look embarrassed, if anything he looked as if his ego had inflated even more, if that was even possible. "Yeah she was ahead of me real pretty, probably about the same size of Lucy." He leaned back against the tree, ignorant to the creeped out look  Lucy had on her face as she slowly covered her body with her hands. 

"Speak of the devil-" Freed covered his mouth quickly, turning away from the direction he was just looking. Most of the male population of the guild turned to look, including me. I swear I heard a faint whispering in my ear, _"love rival",_ I shivered. The only other person who could make me shiver other than Erza was Juvia. I looked around quickly but the water mage was no where to be seen.

"Rain!?" Lucy gasped in shock, in the process of doing so she caught the attention of the small group passing by. Sure enough it was Rain and her band of merry men. Nash hadn't noticed they'd stopped until he heard no response from his team mates. Looking back he carried on walking right into a lamp post. What an idiot, him and Natsu would make the best of friends, if they weren't so similar. 


	6. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Magic Games is starting! A few twist may take some of you by surprise.   
> Team Storm take their first steps to fame!

I turned quickly, the voice had startled me. I was in my own world, Rain said we could explore the city today, all the bright colours and flowers had distracted me slightly. Underneath a huge cherry blossom tree stood, what I could only assume was, the Fairy Tail guild. I soon noticed Wendy beaming over at us, Carla standing close by. Even after such a short conversation, I realised I wanted to be friends with her. I was extremely thoughtful and kind, and got along well with my bubbly personality. I waved slightly before making my way towards the large group of people staring at us. 

"Hey! I didn't think we see each other again till the Tournament," I grinned hugging the slightly shorter girl, getting a face full of dark blue hair. Another thing about Wendy was the fact that I wasn't only older than her, I was taller than her, something that I was very grateful for, especially for someone like me on a team like I was.

"I know! Have you been to the gardens yet? They are so beautiful!" Wendy gushed, I noticed Carla grimace slightly but quickly got over it as me and Wendy had a rather excited conversation on a large group of topics. 

Rain was talking to the scary woman named Erza and the really pretty girl, Lucy. When I first met her, I honestly thought I wouldn't like her, although that may be down to something she has and I am very much lacking, make that two somethings. 

Nash was of course making a scene with Natsu and Gray, Treyan watching dutifully over him. Tobi stood idly by, not particularly sure what to do with himself. I felt sorry for Tobi, there is no way he would volunteer for this, I am fairly certain that the guild drew straws. 

Wendy had made a comment on the flower I had tucked behind my ear, when a loud gong like sound was heard throughout the city. I looked around, quickly noticing the projected face of Mato grinning down. I had previously thought the mascot was quite adorable, much to the dismay of my team mates, now he looked like something out of a nightmare. 

"Welcome to Crocus! I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far, I would like to congratulate all those who made it here to the Grand Magic Games!" 

I looked around confused, Wendy's expression mirrored mine. "Congratulate those who made it?" From what I understand any official guild can enter the Grand Magic Games, then only eight can qualify to the main tournament. 

"For all those confused I will explain. Due to the amount of application we have had submitted, we the team in charge of the tournament it self decided this year we would make a few small changes. Throughout the past year we have monitored every guild that signed up for the Grand Magic Games. We based who we would let qualify on three terms; 

"The guild must have at least two s-class wizards or two wizards we thought were on par to an s-class wizard's power. Secondly they must have completed at least 100 B/A class missions or 25 s-class missions. And lastly the team put forward needed to have at least three recommendations from three different people that were in no way affiliated to the guild it's self. 

"Due to these terms only 100 guilds have qualified," in the past several years almost 200 guilds had been competing in the qualifying round. "This is the last twist of this years tournament," last twist? There is something else? I surprised Team Storm even made it this far, none of us are an S-class wizards and our guild had hardly managed 50 C class missions in the years before we turned up. 

**"This year only 4 teams will qualify and make there way to the main event the Grand Magic Games."**

Silence filled the square, no one knew what to do or say. They had halved the amount of qualifiers, how did they plan on whittling down 100 hundred teams to just 4. I thought each qualifying teams was outrageous, now this. I remember what we had promised Master Cato before we left. The guild hasn't told us the full story, something is wrong, we promised to win, we promised to make Sky Maiden a better place, to make Dahlia a better place. It's the only home I know, I can't lose it not now, not after- 

"What you crying for huh?" I gasped. Behind me four familiar presences appeared behind me. Nash's hand came down on my head, ruffling my already unruly hair. I smiled softly wiping away my tears, tears I hadn't even noticed before Nash had said so. 

"Nothing. There is nothing to cry about." 

"Nope." 

"Never." 

"N-no." 

"Not when you got us. Don't worry Luna, we can do it, just like before. Nothing can stop us." Rain's warm hand engulfed my small shaking one. I instantly felt safe, at home. This was my home, this was my family. Looking up at their faces I saw nothing but determination and I smiled. 

I grinned and let out a small laugh. "Look out Fiore, Sky Maiden is gonna take you by storm!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my bad puns *U* 
> 
> Little tiny smidge of insight to Team Storms background... okay not really  
> But is Luna starting to remember or is Team Storm not letting on as much as the know 


	7. Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not OOC

After that last announcement I was shocked. Every year they had 8 qualifying teams, I feel like something is going on here, 100 teams to just 4. Although I suppose every time we enter the Grand Magic Games I am extra cautious. Memories of the first year come up making me grimace. 

Turning around, I realised Rain had disappeared. After she heard what Mato said she looked worried, this is their first year, I'm sure it must be hard to hear that your chances of winning have been halved. Scanning the area I instantly recognise her. She stands side by side with her team mates, Luna the youngest stood in front of them silent tears streaming down her face. 

Nash spoke up messing with the young mage's hair. "What you crying for huh?" His voice was full of concern, I could see the worry lines start to form, even from over hear. I could see Luna relax, I smiled softly at the interaction they truly are a family, much like Fairy Tail. 

"Nothing. There is nothing to cry about." She smiled slowly wiping away the tears

"Nope." Nash grinned the worry lines vanished as if they never existed. 

"Never." Treyan, a man of few words I had quickly come to learn, followed although I couldn't see his mouth I could tell he was smiling, or at least happy to see that his team mate is okay.

"N-no." The small buzz cut blonde replied. He seemed out of place in the group but his relationship with Luna was the same. 

Rain. She truly is a stunning creature. I'm not sure if it's the situation or this is what her personality is really like but she ruled over the courtyard. The aura of a Goddess or a Queen. Her face was steely, stoic almost however, her eyes gave off so much emotion I couldn't pin point how she actually felt. "Not when you got us. Don't worry Luna, we can do it, just like before. Nothing can stop us." She held Luna's hand as if it was the most fragile thing it the world, yet she didn't want to let go of it ever. 

 "Look out Fiore, Sky Maiden is gonna take you by storm!" Luna grinned as her team laughed at her little pun. All of Fairy Tail had seen the interaction between Team Storm and she could tell they felt the same way she did. 

"All right! I all fired up now!" I laughed at Natsu's familiar out burst, his grin showed me he understood much like the rest of the team. "To the Grand Magic Games we go! Come on Happy!" Just as the hot headed idiot was about to run he was grabbed by Lucy who gave him a dead stare. 

"They haven't announced the rules of the qualifying round yet, ya idiot!" Gray said coming to stand by me and Lucy. I smiled, Team Natsu versus Team Storm heh, could turn out pretty interesting. 

"Now let me explain the qualifying round! I like to call this game **'The Hunt'**. Every team should have been given a card at the check in desk. These **'locator cards'** have part of a map on them, you need to collect **5 locator cards**  to be able to find your way through the  **Labyrinth** and make it to **Domus Flau**. However, you need to have **5 different locator cards** any duplicates will not be able to help you although, they could slow down your opponents. 

"That is all from every ones favourite mascot Mato. I hope to see you soon!"  

 "Labyrinth? There isn't a labyrinth or any type of maze for that matter in Crocus." Lucy had a puzzled look on her face, and I have to agree with her. There was a riddle in Mato's words, but first we must collect 5 cards. I quickly checked my pocket making sure it was still safe and secure. 

"We have something else to worry about right now." Wendy replied nodding to Natsu and Gray who looked ready to fight. I was confused until I remembered who was in the square with us. 

Rain, Nash, Luna, Treyan and Tobi were stood on the opposite side to the courtyard also looking in our direction. Although, Rain looked exasperated by how Nash was acting. 

I smiled knowingly stepping forward. "I have a proposition. We check each others cards, it's more than likely that we will have the same card. In the event we do in fact have different cards we run in different directions, the courtyard acting as a safe zone. You are free to attack once we leave but I feel it would be beneficial for both teams to separate and find other opponents." 

"Sounds good to me." Rain smirked walking to the tree in the centre, it is only now that I realise we have attracted quite the crowd, albeit quite a frightened one, but a large number of people had gathered to watch this interaction. 

Meeting her in the middle I pull out the card keeping away from her view and hold it securely in my hand. The only reason I suggested this was because I would very much like to see Team Storm at the final. And if we ever do battle it will be there, proving our strength to all of Fiore. 

My eyes widen as she pulls up her already short skirt. Laughing at my expression she pulls out her card, "I've learnt it's the best place to keep things to safe." I'm sure some of the crowd as well as members of Fairy Tail would be blushing by now. "So, how we doing this?" 

"Well we can just swap. If the cards are different it doesn't matter we just don't include the card we receive in the search. Of course it makes no difference if they are the same." 

Rain nods thoughtfully before extending her hand. I mirror the action, after a few seconds of silence we both quickly retrieve the card from the others hand. I looked carefully at the detailed lines covering the surface. 

They're different. 

Before I can react properly Rain jumps back, basically fly back to her team. She calls over quickly as her team makes their escape. "Good luck Team Natsu!" 

"Good luck Team Storm!" Wendy replies grinning after them. 

I can't help the wide smile that graces my features. I think this year is gonna be a fun.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true manga style I have dragged out the start of the Games yet no actual action has happened. I promise action in the next chapter!! :D 


	8. Treyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treyan and Rain run into some competitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of action! I'm not sure if it's any good this is my first ever fight scene...

As soon as Rain's feet had left the floor I had turned and started making my way down the cobble walkway that led away from Sakura Square. Soon after I heard Luna's light footsteps accompanied by what must be Tobi, due to the fact I didn't recognise the sound of his feet hitting the ground. Nash ws yet to follow but he was probably waiting from Rain. 

"Isn't this exciting Treyan? It's like that time with the giant frog." I still didn't understand how Luna had so much energy, she was giggling and had practically screamed that last sentence, all while running. To be honest I didn't understand how she made that comparison, if anything this was the exact opposite of what happened with the giant frog, for him at least. 

"Good luck Team Natsu!" I heard Rain shout before hearing her footfalls not far behind. Team Natsu, I don't understand that either, from what he'd seen so far it was obvious the Erza was the leader of that team. Shaking my head I concentrated on the task ahead. 

After rounding a corner I decided it was safe to stop now, from what I could hear there were no powerful teams around us. Because of my abrupt stop I had to peel Nash off my back, "Why don't your wear a shirt dammit! What's the point in that scarf if your gonna walk around naked all the time!?" I ignored his comment having heard it a million times already. Although I didn't once hear him complain about Gray's actual stripping habit. 

I looked a Rain who was looking thoughtfully at the locator card. It doesn't make a difference that we have a different one, we hadn't even studied the previous one. I was still confused to the Labyrinth part of the game but it is probably best to focus on gathering the cards first. "Treyan, do you think you can work out a plan to gather the next four cards as efficiently as possible?" 

Rain was tucking the card away under her skirt as she asked, "I don't really think theirs a 'logical' way to do this. Unless you think, ambushing weaker teams until we get them, 'logical'." She nodded thoughtfully, I guess you could say I'm the thinker and co tactician along with Rain. 

"Right Tobi can you send out some familiars and track the magic of he weaker teams. We'll spit into two and use Kiku," She looks at Tobi for confirmation, a small nod, "to communicate. Nash, Luna and Tobi go after who ever you think you can take down, me and Treyan will do some scouting see if we can figure this Labyrinth stuff out. Okay?" After a round of nods me and Rain jump up to the roof tops, a small black snake wrapped around each our wrist linking us to the main Kiku that was with Tobi. 

"I'm guessing you figured something out." 

"Hm. I have an idea, we'll have to be cautious though it's not hard to figure out and some of these guilds have some pretty smart members." Nodding silently I followed Rain as she skipped from building to building. We were quickly approaching the centre of the city, the gardens coming into view. I caught on and stopped on the opposite roof to Rain, who quickly skidded to a halt when she realised. 

I pointed down to a small group huddled around the entrance to the gardens. Focusing I centred in on what they were saying, 

_"We have two cards right now and with my archive we could maybe make it through."_

_"It's probably better if we collect all five, I doubt that it's as straight forward as it seems."_

_"Yeah."_

Bringing my wrist towards my mouth I whispered to the snake, "They have two cards." 

"You okay to go?" Kiku hissed out, turning to Rain I nodded and silently dropped from the roof top. Skirting around the buildings I kept a look out for Rain's signal. The group still hadn't moved discussing how they planned to get the cards they needed. 

Rain had slipped around them into the gardens. We didn't have a plan but we usually immersed or selves into the fight and weren't surprised by what others on the team did. Maybe it has something to do with our past. 

Before I could ponder on the any longer I heard a small grunt and saw a member of what I assume to be Blue Pegasus on the floor. My eyes darted to the side seeing a fleeting strand of Rain's hair. I raised my eyebrows slightly and concentrated closely on the male who had managed to get back on his feet. Using my heightened sense of sight I noticed I saw cut on the side of his face and quickly caught on. 

However now they knew they were being targeted and were searching for Rain. I had to buy her sometime, after watching them for a second I picked up on any obvious weakness and made my way towards them. 

Pulling my staff out of the holder attached to my thing I started running towards the maze entrance. Jumping quickly into a tree, I waited for their attention to waver and jumped out. Electricity crackled and my staff extended, swinging my arm in a large arc I managed to hit two out of the five on the team. 

"Force Shield!" My shoulder smashes into a haze of yellow, grunting I jump back creating a small distance between us. Three of the team are standing behind the golden shield that had been created were as the other two lay unconscious on the ground. From what I could tell the small man on the ground next to the weird looking cat seemed to be the strongest of the five. 

"Looks like we can get another locator card quicker than I thought." The one who put up the shield smirked lowering the shield. He stepped back and another golden haze like object appeared in front of him, looking seemingly like a computer. 

Not bothering to understand what he was doing I sent more electricity down my staff holding it out and pointing it at the small team in front of me. "White lightning!" I said as a bright flash of light was shot straight at my opponents. 

"It seems like he uses lightning magic."

"Yeah, I could've told you that." The tanned one stood from the position he had landed in after barley dodging my last attack. Bringing his arms out to the sides he swings them in a circular motion, a large ball of wind surrounds him. Spinning his arms towards me it flies quickly hitting me and pushing me back. 

Before the cyclone can do much damage, I quickly putting my hands together concentrating enough magical power between them before its starts to push my hands away. "Sonic Boom." There is a large explosions, my hands fly away from each other as a ear shattering crash sounds. 

When the dust and wind settle down I see the three mages on their knees, hands covering their ears. 

"Treyan? Can you hear me?" Kiku hisses out. Rain sounds worried, something must have gone wrong. 

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" The three still haven't recovered, actually it seems another one has been knocked out. 

"Nash, Luna and Tobi have run into some trouble. Nash is unconscious." I can hear the shaking in her voice. She isn't telling me everything but I trust her and her strength. 

"Go. I can handle these guys." 

"Are you su-"

"It's fine. Go." 

I can hear the rustling of leaves and I watch as Rain dashes over the roof tops. I don't even have to use my heightened sight to see the worry on her face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from an original manga/anime/webtoon/story I'm still in the process of making, so it's a slight crossover for me. My story only has four main characters so I made 'Tobi' up on the spot... If you wanna see how I imagine him, or any other art work to do with this story or Fairy Tail in general then please comment!! :D 
> 
> Also, although it is obvious cannon divergence and set a few years after the 'Tenrou Team' come back let's pretend they haven't aged... Rain and everyone were suppose to be around the same age so everyone is the same age other wise they would be like 24 and older so yeah... 
> 
> Please enjoy and comment!! xx
> 
> Raya  


End file.
